


Pet Peeve

by casness



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike tries to find out Donna's pet peeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Peeve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "pet peeve" challenge at suits meme. Unbeta'd.

"How can you not have any pet peeves?" questioned Mike, "everyone has pet peeves."

Donna looked at Mike and lied, "I don't have any." She noticed Harvey walking towards them and called out, "The files are on your desk."

Harvey nodded and stopped near Donna's desk. "What are you doing here, Mike? You should be working on those briefs," he said.

"They're done," answered Mike.

"He's being naughty," said Donna at the same time as Mike.

Harvey looked between the two of them then turned to Mike. "Why are you annoying Donna?"

"I want to know her pet peeve," said Mike.

"You don't need to. Now go back to work. Donna find him something to do," said Harvey before walking away.

"Here you go," said Donna. She gave him the stack of briefs that was on her desk to read.

Mike glared at her before taking the files and walking back to his desk.

Donna glanced at Harvey in his office, who winked at her. She smiled, thankful that he was able to save her from revealing that those skinny ties of Mike's were starting to become a pet peeve for her as well.


End file.
